


Like blood on broken glass

by noero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noero/pseuds/noero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waited ten years too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like blood on broken glass

**Author's Note:**

> Belated gift for my Valentine. ❤

Eren savored Levi's lips for the first time on the return of an expedition, early one spring. It came without warning and no reason. That night they both wore the hopes of their fallen, their names still stinging the tips of their tongues. 

Their lives were never changed, even when peace returned within the walls. They both had their best parts left to play, key pieces in an incomplete puzzle. They had bodies made for war, designed for more than just surviving but not built for love. When others gave in, they trudged on. They proved themselves. They earned it. 

When Eren knocked on his door that night still in his worn-out uniform with dry mud caked on his boots, Levi knew why he came even if he'd never expected it.

Theirs was a lifetime of buried confessions. It was the brush of a hand and the tilt of a head. It was all the touches that lingered just a second longer than they should have.

He was no longer the same headstrong but scared child thrust under Levi's care all those years earlier. All the lost time had done well by Eren, where it wore other soldiers down to the bone. He was flawless from head to toe, wearing not a single visible scar on his war-torn olive skin. He'd grown taller and stronger, but with the same optimistic eyes. He was clean, pure.

It was a gift, not a inch to be wasted.

"Why now?" Levi asked, raw voice breaking the silence. His nervous hands gripped the doorframe as he stood there awkward and silent. He was half-undressed, his body still adorned in fresh bruises from the leathers, and bones aching under marred skin. He'd weathered away long before. In the faded lamplight, Eren's gaze caught the brush of grey scattered along his temple.

Sometimes, the most obvious answers were the best ones. "I wanted you."

Eren was confident in ways Levi was not, even if his hands would never swing a blade quite like his Captain. He was brazen, unafraid of what he wanted and bold about his decisions once he made them. It was hard to want to stop him once he knew what he wanted.

So Levi didn't move when Eren leaned down to kiss him. He didn't budge until Eren's fingertips found their way to his face and tangled in his hair. Then he was pushing back, equal force to Eren's insistence. He knew Eren wouldn't give up and his presence alone was a promise. That first kiss couldn't contain all that needed to be said but he'd waited long enough that he couldn't feel the burn.

Levi looked down and stepped aside, resigning himself to Eren's show of bravado. His invitations were soft and guarded, always with quiet expectation but Eren needed more. The wood floor creaked beneath his more insistent and eager steps as he rushed inside. Things were always different where others couldn't see. Eren was a tight wound spring and Levi the closed door containing his power.

The moment the door latched shut, Eren was on him again -- hands, mouth, tongue, and teeth. Eren was always a challenge.

Still, Levi shifted Eren around so he was flat against the cold door, even with his tired bones. His hands migrated up Eren's sides and over the sharp edge of his hips. He unclasped his belts and tugged loose his shirt. Eren remained eerily still, letting Levi trace the contours of his body in slow motion.

Levi's forehead fell to rest against Eren's back. In the silence that followed, he mapped out the curve of his spine, each bump along smooth skin. He memorized the dip between each rib. He trailed one hand back down his stomach and dragged his nails across the hairs beneath Eren's navel. Every inch of Eren's body was territory to claim.

He undid the button on Eren's jeans and pressed his palm against Eren's length, straining against the fabric. He savored all the sounds as Eren's breath breath hitched and his nails scraped against the door.

"You don't disappoint," Levi murmured against his skin. He smelled his sweat mixed with the lingering scent of outside air. It was the same scent they wore on the battlefield and the effect was somehow more arousing than the best soap sold in Stohess.

Levi's nerves and disbelief were gone, leaving him restless. "Are you just gonna stand there?"

A decade of buried feelings sparked new fire beneath Eren's feet. He turned on Levi and pushed him backward until the backs of his knees collided with the bed. His anxious hands tugged at the belt loops of Levi's jeans, working them down his hips while still unclasping the lower harness and fiddling with his buttons. Levi remained passive, enjoying how Eren struggled to contain his frantic motions. He was always so eager to please.

Levi tilted his head aside when Eren leaned down to kiss him. He let him nip at his neck and down to his collarbone. Eren straightened his back again and nudged Levi's knees apart with his own. Levi watched with careful eyes, laced with both suspicion and curiosity as Eren continued to do as he pleased. He hoped it was worth the wait. He hoped it was real.

Eren gave a soft, mischievous smile to Levi's pensive stare and sank to his knees. He maneuvered Levi's pants down further on his hips and exposed his length. His hot breath hit the head of Levi's cock just before he took him in his mouth. He started out slow, watching Levi through his lashes. He used the subtle shift of Levi's face to gage how to move his tongue. In minutes he figured out which spots elicited the best reactions and he exploited them to their fullest. He was more perceptive than anyone ever gave him credit for.

He didn't waste time. Making Levi pant like a dog was his new favorite game. He moaned as he slid his tongue over the tip of Levi's cock. His fingers dug into Levi's thighs and tugged at his pants. He was as impatient in bed as he was when he fought. 

Levi massaged the back of his neck, imagining the rope he knew they'd someday hang there - the day Levi would be too long gone to stop. There would be nothing but a faceless crowd to see his demise.

Levi thought about stopping Eren then. He wondered how high the tension could go. He wanted to draw it out as long as possible

Instead, he remembered every time Eren ever called out for him with his desperate, fearful, and hoarse voice, _Captain!_ , and he wanted that mouth to stay on him. He wanted to spill into his throat and across his tongue. He wanted Eren to taste him, to remember him.

Levi bit his lip and watched the movement of Eren's shoulder as he rubbed himself through his pants. He spread his legs further and leaned forward, running his nails down Eren's back and letting Eren's hairs tickle his abdomen. " _More._ "

Eren responded, swallowing around his length and rolling his own hips faster.

"Finish me," Levi commanded, knowing his orgasm was mounting too fast for it to matter. He felt desperate, like he hadn't in years. He felt at Eren's mercy, the way the entire world was. He wished the feeling would never end. He gripped Eren's hair, savored the coarse strands beneath his fingertips and his jaw fell slack. 

Eren whimpered as Levi came, sucking him off until he was spent. He was thorough, just as Levi hoped. When he released Levi from his lips, he resumed kissing his thighs. 

Levi pulled their faces together, and Eren lingered against his lips. 

"Good, sir?" he teased, testing the rules and setting his own. He already knew how to get under Levi's skin.

"You're not finished," Levi growled. There was something frightening about the way Eren could wrap anyone around his little finger with nothing but careless words and a smile. "Get over here."

Eren obliged with a bright smile. Levi had his boots and jeans strewn on the floor in a matter of seconds. He wasted no time caressing Eren's legs and folding his palm around Eren's aching erection. He ran his thumb over the moist tip and Eren sucked in breath. He was responsive to everything, murmuring half-aware encouragements and gratitudes.

Everything sped up. They became tangle of limbs on the bed, exploring each other's skin with desperation. Eren meant to touch every inch of Levi's body as they struggled with each other's strength. 

Levi tried to make it clear. He shifted onto his back and let Eren grip his thighs, pushing his legs further apart. Levi made himself to relax, the feeling of fingers inching toward his hole pushing his anxiety back up. He didn't think he'd ever willingly let anyone touch him like that before, but believed it the only way to have Eren. The only way that was worth something.

So he stayed calm as Eren pushed a wet finger inside of him because there was no other choice. Eren's mouth was on his chest, tonguing his nipple while another made soothing circles across his hip. He hated that Eren made it so easy.

"Hold me down," he said, gathering back his courage. Levi's life was a tangle of missteps - a map no one else could follow - but he always asked for what he wanted.

Eren stopped and stared at him, confusion clear in the crease of his brow. He didn't understand yet what Levi was giving him, and what he was taking in return. There were many who valued Eren, but few who trusted him absolutely. Levi had watched as the short list became shorter, one by one. He did not fear Eren's power. He craved it.

His unspoken words were heard. Eren swallowed and nodded. Levi liked that resolve. Watching fear fade from Eren's eyes was always a thrill, as intense as it had been the first time they met.

As his pulse slowed, Eren splayed his forearm across Levi's chest, complying with his request. The motion pulled his hips upward as Eren bent down. "Like this?"

"Yeah," Levi said, eyes focused on Eren. "Like that."

They already gave their loved ones. They gave their dreams. Their bodies were all they had left.

He knew he'd missed his opportunity to be Eren's first. It never bothered him until that moment, but he tried to make peace as Eren entered him. As he was filled, his flesh trembled on his bones. He felt removed, different. He was drifting somewhere else.

Eren asked if he was okay and Levi couldn't answer. He dug his nails into Eren's arm, demanding he push harder. "Like that," he repeated, voice cracking.

Eren was almost violent in the way he fucked. He sank his teeth into Levi's shoulder and the arm not holding his legs, yanked his hair. Levi felt something close to bliss. He always knew there was a force between them. He'd known ever since they first locked eyes in that filthy dungeon but he never imagined it would amount to this.

Memories came flooding back to him as he closed his eyes. He thought of past lovers, few and far between as they were. He thought of their dying faces and their frightened eyes. He thought of all the times he'd said goodbye.

He thought of all the unwelcome touches. He thought of all the ones he sought out. He thought of the ones he wanted but never had, either too afraid to ask or too scared of how it would end. He thought of his life shattering on the ground. He thought of dying.

But Eren was alive. Levi wanted that reminder, he wanted it pressing against his chest. He wanted to never forget. Even if everyone else would.

As Eren's thrusts became more erratic, Levi wrapped a hand around his own hardening cock. He felt release building again as Eren neared his peak. They were in perfect sync. They had waited too long. The sounds he made were delicious, feeding his need and forcing his want. This was why they lived forever.

Eren came first and his fist tightened in Levi's hair. Levi kept moving his hips, relishing every last second of movement he gained. He outright whimpered. He was so desperate to get what he needed from Eren's body before he pulled away. Their time was always too short. 

The second orgasm hit as hard as the first. In the flood of warmth, he closed his eyes.

He smelled fire on the wind. He heard voices and reached to grab the rope on his neck. He said he'd not be the last one standing, after all.

The peripherals of the dim room returned though he didn't remember opening his eyes. 

"You're," Eren started with labored breath. He sounded so close. "Levi. Your face."

Levi turned his head buried his nose in Eren's hair. He felt disoriented, confused. "What?"

"Levi," Eren said, sounding awestruck. "You're smiling."

Levi froze. As the haze wore off, he lay as still and quiet as he could. The wind tousled his hair. He opened his eyes to watch Eren struggle to catch his breath. He watched his lips part. In the fading light they were wet and glistening red, like blood on broken glass.

Sometimes, Levi forgot.


End file.
